


Storage Closet

by fencecollapsed



Category: The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: Closet Sex, Drabble, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Quickies, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:48:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24080008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fencecollapsed/pseuds/fencecollapsed
Summary: In which Paul and Emma have a chance to be alone in the bunker.
Relationships: Paul Matthews/Emma Perkins
Kudos: 41





	Storage Closet

**Author's Note:**

> First of a few steamy snippets I wrote for a discord I'm in

"I can't believe we're doing this,"

"Shh, shut up,"

Emma presses her thumb over Paul's lips, pushing against his teeth lightly and tugging on the lower. He sighs. Emma squeezes her legs tighter around his hips, bracing one hand against the wall of the storage closet and slinging the other around his shoulders.

"Like I said, if I'm dying today I don't want to die knowing I never got to fuck the cute black coffee guy." Emma says.

Paul's face reddens, but his confidence seems to rise a little at that, pressing her against the wall and kissing her neck. He rolls his hips, already buried inside her, earning a soft little moan.

"That okay?"

Emma nods and wraps an arm around his neck, pulling him to meet her lips. He seems hesitant to kiss her at first, but matches her enthusiasm pretty quick. Emma's body rocks steady, the contrast of the cool stone wall on her back and Paul's warm skin against hers making her shudder. The warmth feels nice, and the cold feels scandalous - a reminder of where they are. Someone could easily catch them, she thinks. Anyone looking for nonperishables, and they're screwed. The idea is mortifying, but simultaneously the risk sends a chill of pleasure up her spine. It's the risk of the whole day, really - fear for your life is one hell of an aphrodisiac. She draws her nails down Paul's back and he hums low, picking up his pace. The skin of Emma's back scratches against the wall with the increased friction. Her toes curl.

"God, we'd better fucking survive this," Emma huffs, "because this is - nh - really good,"

Paul moans into her shoulder in agreement.

"Maybe a date first, though."

"Mhm," Emma nods, gripping his shoulder. _"Fuck,"_

Maybe it's just the adrenaline, but Emma hasn't had sex this good in ages. Paul is passionate, very in tune with her pleasure. He grinds against her, his fingers digging into her hips, kissing her slow and deep. Emma brings her hand from the wall to tangle in his hair.

_"Paul,"_

She feels his breath shudder, hearing her speak his name like that. His kisses have returned to her neck, her hot skin satisfying against his lips.

As Emma nears her release she loses control, burying her face in Paul's shoulder to muffle herself. She slides down the wall just a bit and Paul brings his hand up her back to steady her as he delivers repetitive, cervix-deep thrusts until Emma falls apart. She throws her head back and moans through her release, her arms around his neck. Her head drops, their foreheads pressed together.

"I should tip _you_ five bucks for that," Emma pants, and Paul laughs.

**Author's Note:**

> They deserved a mid-apocalypse bone okay
> 
> Thanks for reading! <3


End file.
